


Pequeño Hermano

by CCLamperouge



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU con un poco del canon, ChicoxChico, M/M, disculpa si esto difiere con la trama principal, estan advertidos, está historia contiene una relación con un menor de edad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCLamperouge/pseuds/CCLamperouge
Summary: El arma que dejó de serlo y el hermano mayor que al recordar dejo de pretenderlo.
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Rolo Lamperouge
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1 El día que todo comenzo

Lelouch con ayuda tanto de Suzaku como de Gino y Rivalz fue llevado a la enfermería debido a un cuadro de fiebre alta, era raro que Lelouch se enfermara dado que este tendía a ser algo maniático con eso de los gérmenes y por eso cuidaba mucho su salud y la de su pequeño hermano claro.

Hablando del Lamperouge menor llegó enseguida al escuchar que su querido hermano mayor había perdido el conocimiento durante una de sus muchas juntas dentro del mismo salón de reuniones del club.

¿Asustado? Le pregunto Gino al verlo llegar jadeante por haber corrido hasta la enfermería, Kallen y Anya le habían pegado un buen zape a la cabeza ya que al ver el rostro de preocupación y terror en el niño esto era más que obvio todo, mientras el jovencito era abrazado protectora mente y en un intento de tranquilizarlo por parte de la rubia presidenta estudiantil al lado de Shirley la cual pedía le volvieran a pegar otro pero ahora en su nombre.

Suzaku solo movió de un lado de otro la cabeza en un modo un tanto sutil desaprobando dicho comentario. Tanto Ninna así como Rivalz solo observaban a distancia.

Las clases continuaban y no serían retenidas solamente por qué alguno de sus Miles de alumnos cayera en cama enfermo, todos sus amigos ya debian regresar suerte que Lelouch se había desplomado durante el descanzo. La amable y buena enfermera que le administro a Lelouch los antibióticos permitió que únicamente una persona se quedará con el inconsiente aún chico cuidando y revisando el avance en su recuperación.

Algunos voltearon a ver a uno y algunos otros a otra. Ambos Rolo y Shirley pretendían quedarse a acompañar y cuidar al pelinegro sin embargo sólo uno de ellos lo consiguió y estaba más que claro de quien se trataba.

\- P- pero, ¿Pero y si de pronto Lelouch necesita algo?- añadía la chica de cabello marrón claro al ser arrastrada por Mily y Ninna con dirección a la puerta de salida de la enfermería .

Ya los demás caminaban fuera en el pasillo en dirección de vuelta al salón.

\- Y por eso el lindo Rolo se quedará con él Shirley- la sujetó con mas fuerza ya que está tenía la intención de volver.

\- Pero él es solo un niño presidenta, ¿Que sabe sobre primeros auxilios? ¡Fui yo quien lo reviso primero!- grito al ser retenida de nueva cuenta por sus amigos.

\- Descuide señorita Shirley pero para eso estoy yo- le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa la Doctora de pie bajo el marco de la puerta junto con Rolo.

El chico veía sin interés como se llevaban a esa ridícula y obsesionada chica.

Ambos entraron nuevamente al ya no escuchar más los descontrolados y chillones gritos de Shirley.

\- Toma asiento querido, puedes permanecer junto a tu hermano solo no demasiado cerca, su gripe es muy contagiosa. 

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?- ocupo una silla de respaldo suave y acojinado.

\- Por supuesto cariño, calculo que para el día de mañana el buen Lelouch se pondrá mejor. Es más inclusive estará como nuevo- guiño un ojo sin borrar sus sonrisa.

Con ambas manos colocadas en su regazo veía lo concentrada que esa mujer un poco después firmaba alguno que otro papel.

Al cabo de un rato está se disculpó argumentando que tenía que salir a por unas copias y checar otras cosas más a las cuales nisiquiera presto atención. Dejándolo en la habitación donde Lelouch dormía salió de su consultorio cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Presta atención!- susurraba Milly a una distraída Shirley que no hacía más que pensar en si Lelouch ya habría despertado.

\- No me encontrará allí junto a él cuando lo haga- susurraba para sí a punto de tirarse a llorar cual niña.

\- Ohh, Shirley- suspiro Milly con una gotita en su cabeza.

Una hora y media pasó volando y la Doctora todavía no regresaba. Rolo se levantó de su silla por unos instantes y separó un poco las cortinas para hechar un ojo fuera.

El sol se encontraba un tanto más abajo, no recordaba que con anterioridad esto le llamara la atención después de todo dentro de todo para lo que s e le había entrenado esto no entraba para nada.

Quizá el convivir día con día con otro tipo de personas que simples y monotonos soldados o "armas humanas" al igual que el estaba influyendo en su manera de actuar.

Un arma no podía sentir felicidad y mucho menos alguna especie de sentimiento de cualquier índole. ¿Amor? Eso era para los humanos y un arma ya no lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap 1, esto avanzará lento, déjame saber si te gusto ;)


	2. Capítulo 2 Un arma no podía sentir felicidad

Un arma no podía sentir felicidad y mucho menos alguna especie de sentimiento de cualquier índole. ¿Amor? Eso era para los humanos y un arma ya no lo era.

Nunca apreció un atardecer hasta estos momentos, y ahora que lo pensaba su actuar se asemejaba más al de un casi niño de su edad. De hecho era un poco feliz al creerlo, aunque por dentro continuará siendo una perfecta arma sin sentimientos en la que lo habían convertido.

Sin embargo, un arma con una pizca aún de humanidad podía ser capaz de aprender muchas más cosas. Amor.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la imagen de su perfecto "hermano mayor" y su mirada se dirigió de golpe hacia la cama al escucharlo quejarse entre las sábanas.

Por supuesto que Lelouch le despertaba ese sentimiento era su hermano, falso aún así en estos momentos lo era. En estos momentos no le pertenecía a Nunnally le pertenecía a él estar cerca suyo. Se acercó y se tiró al suelo de rodillas quedando al pie de la cama con una de las grandes y delgadas manos de su hermano entre las suyas.

A un arma no le importa la soledad, está no le pesa. Pero poco a poco comenzó a pesarle a él, sin recuerdos de su niñez más que del propio entrenamiento que recibió. 

Si alguna vez tuvo padres seguramente estos no deberían de existir ya. Y aunque se dijera a si mismo que esto en nada lo afectaba, la verdad es que aún lo hacía.

V.V no era mas que un maldito con los nuevos niños reclutas, tratandolos a todos con la punta del pie. Todavía recordaba la manera en la que los castigaba por no obedecer o simplemente por expresar desacuerdo contra lo que se les hacía. Afortunadamente no todos tuvieron que pasar por nada sexual con alguno que otro de los funcionarios de alto rango a los cuales se les ordenaba desaparecer, o como simple juguete entre los soldados dentro del mismo imperio.

Y aún así se lo hubieran ordenado nunca estuvo dispuesto a habrirle las piernas a nadie por nada. Preferiría matar y valla que eso se le daba muy bien, no por nada el era uno de los "preferidos" del mismo Charles de Brittannia.

Tenía su total autorización para acabar con la existencia de quién intentará sobrepasar las barreras que el chico mismo establecía. No podía ser manipulado o por lo menos hasta el momento aún el mismo se lo creía. En algún momento estaba por aparecer el primero y el único que lo conseguiría.

O ¿Es que había aparecido ya?

Rollo permanecía de rodillas cuando sintió el suave tirón en sus manos, levanto su mirada el ritmo en su corazón le aumento como últimamente siempre le sucedía cada que su hermano lo miraba fijamente.

Cada que ese par de orbes violetas se posaba sobre el y sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez solo para asegurarse que se encontrará bien, pero Rollo no podía evitar tan solo no estremecerse por ello.

Sin embargo todavía no le podía dar un nombre preciso a ese sentimiento. Solo sabía que si su querido hermano mayor lo miraba así su rostro y orejas se le ponían demasiado calientes y sentía sus rodillas débiles imposibles de seguirle sosteniendo.

Lelouch tenía sus ojos semicerrados su rostro se veía rojo, el chiquillo liberó una de sus manos y la poso sobre su frente.

Estaba afiebrado aún más que a cuando lo habían traído. Pese a ello se mantenia sentado sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras mejor? Tienes fiebre, traeré el medicamento no tardo- Rollo se puso de pie tranquilizandose, su voz sonaba igual de dulce como siempre que hablaba con el. Lo que menos quería era conseguir algo que ante su presencia lo delatara.

Sin embargo el agarre fuerte en su mano derecha le impidió avanzar. Se dió vuelta siendo arrastrado dentro de la cama por su ¿Confundido? Hermano mayor

No comprendio nada y que Lelouch lo ubicará sobre su regazo tampoco ayudo, ni al menos al principio. Para entonces ambos chicos tenían sus rostros bastante rojos, el mayor por la fiebre y el menor de vergüenza.

Jamás se imagino en el medio de esta situación y mucho menos con su frío y casi inexpresivo hermano mayor.  
¿Acaso era esto? Es decir se vio obligado a amar a su ahora hermano mayor sin embargo ese sentimiento duro muy poco, pues a este lo sustituyó " otra" clase de sentimiento.

Un arma no podía amar, eso fue lo primero que habría aprendido desde muy pequeño y. Sin embargo aquí estaba, con el cuerpo ardiendole a la par que el de su enfermo hermano mayor, pero mientras el de Lelouch era por su sorpresivo y repentino resfriado el suyo lo hacía de "exitación".

¿Lelouch estaba consiente de lo que hacía? No podía averiguarlo no mientras sus manos blancas y largas no dejará de sujetarlo posesivamente junto a su cuerpo.

De pasearse tímidamente aún. Tentandolo un poco más cada vez.

¿Se aprovecharía? Pero ¿Quien lo haría de quién? Preguntas hiban y venían a su mente.

\- Recuerdas, ¿Cuando eras tú el que hacía enfermo y en cama en lugar de mi?- susurro a su oído y el aire caliente en su oreja le hizo estremecer y pegarse aún más a él.

\- S-si- con un hilito de voz llevo ambos brazos a rodearle el cuello.

\- Tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo en ese entonces- Rollo trago al sentir uno de sus calientes dedos tocar su piel directamente bajo la chaqueta que subió un tanto y la camisa la cual también desfajo.

\- Recuerdo lo preocupado que me pusiste al comenzar a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

\- Hermano para- lucho para no liberar un vergonzoso gemido, un arma no gime y no siente, pero después de todo el no lo era del todo.

Aún conservaba algo de humanidad y está podría terminar cediendo su su querido hermano mayor no detenía esto mucho antes de que comenzará.

\- No comprendí la mayoría, te veías tan, inocente sonrojado, caliente. Cuando comenzaste a sudar te lleve a la tina- pegó sus labios a su cuello, Rollo hecho su cabeza para atrás permitiéndole más acceso.

Sus ojos así como sus dientes se encontraban fuertemente apretados, el calor estaba comenzando a sofocarle a dejarle casi sin respiración.

Y este mismo se expandía por todo su cuerpo como pequeñas corrientes, inclusive en esa íntima zona la misma que comenzaba a palpitar le necesitada.

\- Te desnude poco a poco- lo tiro sobre su espalda habrío sus piernas instalándose en el medio y torpemente inicio a desabotonarle la chaqueta del uniforme- No creí encontrarte tan hermoso, tan provocador sobretodo por qué ese no es un asunto que me interese. Sin embargo contigo.

Lo miro, a este punto su camisa yacía ya desabotonada por completo su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba con cada agitada respiración. Un ligero rubor le coloreaba.

\- Así como en esa ocasión yo hize que la fiebre cediera, es tu turno ahora- el cuerpo le tembló al instante en que uno de sus rozados pezones fue lamido y mordisqueado.

Sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco mientras ahora el otro pera succionado.

No podían, eran hermanos se decía mentalmente Rollo. ¿Era este acaso el tipo de relación que en realidad esperaba con Lelouch? Le asqueo imaginar que el por una milésima de segundo pudiera creer que en realidad a quien cubría con su propio cuerpo fuera a la "ciega" de su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá traigo cap ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Está idea surgió luego de ver la serie por primera vez, solo que aún no me decidía a plasmarla en un fic así que espero serle fiel a esa loca idea que ronda en mi loca cabezita.
> 
> Sinopsis agregada ;)


End file.
